


Theatrics of A Gallimimus

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Stars Over Isla Nublar [4]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Jurassic World AU, Kaytoo is a jealous ball of spite, M/M, Mentions of Bodhi and Hera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Kaytoo does not appreciate Cassian ditching him for some human.





	

Kaytoo wasn't actually supposed to be the color he was. Doctor Erso had expressed surprise when the egg had hatched and a little black and silver gallimimus had tumbled shrieking into the world. They'd eventually decided that it was something in the snake DNA that had affected the pigmentation of his skin, and ran the necessary tests before releasing him into Cassian's care.

The other gallimimus' were nervous around him. They could tell he was different, especially when they discovered another oddity of Kaytoo's; that he could understand human speech. The scientists made bad jokes about racism in the Cretaceous period, but nothing they did would condition the herd to fully accept Kaytoo. As a result, he spent most of his time with Cassian, who cared for him and played with him and dealt with all the drama that came with a growing gallimimus that had decided that he was Cassian's best friend, and that he was the only one entitled to his time and attention.

So naturally, he was a little indignant when his caretaker found a mate that left him with less time for Kaytoo than he usually had.

"Don't look at me like that." Cassian scolded when Kaytoo again kicked up a fuss about Cassian being gone, "I haven't been neglecting you, I just have other friends now. I wasn't far anyway, I was just on a date." Kaytoo huffed and nosed unhappily at his chest, and Cassian realized with a jolt that he probably smelled like Bodhi. The thought sent warmth creeping up his face and he couldn't help the dreamy smile that accompanied it. A smile that Kaytoo seemed to take personal offense to, if the growl was any indication. He rubbed his head angrily at Cassian's chest, as if he could scrub Bodhi's scent away. Cassian rolled his eyes at Kaytoo's theatrics.

"Kaytoo, this is silly. I'm going to be spending a lot more time with Bodhi now, and possibly bringing him around to meet you and the others. I plan to have him in my life for the foreseeable future, so I'd appreciate you get used to it." he said, crossing his arms with an air of finality. Kaytoo made the particular arrangement of honks that Cassian had learned meant _I'm gonna fucking fight him._

"Bodhi may be as nervous as a baby bird, but he's brave, and has a fire in him nearly hotter than Syndulla's, and he would not hesitate to get into a physical brawl with a dinosaur, so don't try it." he warned. He noticed how Kaytoo shuffled at Syndulla's name, the woman being the only human the abrasive gallimimus was actually afraid of ever since an _incident_ at the Aviary. He leaned in closer to the now glaring gallimimus, a gleam in his eye.

"You think Syndulla is scary?" he asked with false innocence. Kaytoo looked almost apprehensive, "Bodhi works with her every day in the Aviary. You could say she's his boss. And when humans are together for at least eight hours a day, we tend to start acting similarly. That means she's rubbed off on him."

Cassian knew for a fact that she had. He had her same cool glare used to shame rowdy dinosaurs, the same way of tapping his fingers against a table when Cassian was saying something stupid, a fondness for the raspberry tea she'd introduced him to. He also suspected that somehow Syndulla's influence was to blame for the near-frightening level of mother-henning Cassian had been subjected to for the three days he was laid up with the flu.

Kaytoo honked as if to say _I don't care, look how much I don't care_ , but shifted restlessly, looking around as if Syndulla were going to leap out of a hill and yell _boo!_ Cassian took pity on him and raised a hand to stroke his head, smiling softly at the satisfied rumble it drew from him.

"I really think this one is special." Cassian said quietly, "Just... give him a chance, okay? He's very important to me." Kaytoo studied him for a moment, eyes bright and shining with intelligence. Cassian met that gaze steadily, letting his earnestness and steadfastness bleed into his brown eyes. Eventually Kaytoo snorted and shook his head out from under Cassian's hand, trotting away into the plains, and Cassian knew it was as close to a yes as he was getting.

It was good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this needed a little more Kaytoo. We should hopefully be seeing more of Jyn and possibly some Ezra as well as Leia soon. Hopefully.


End file.
